


Runestale - A Friend In Need

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: This was a contest entry I did in 2017Eros, Runestale & RT Paps (c) Lunnaria-ShirayuriMika (c) me
Relationships: Eros & Mika
Kudos: 1





	Runestale - A Friend In Need

Eros paced his room restlessly, his brother was away helping Undyne with... something. He forgot what. He normally would have remembered something like that but at the moment the pressing need that was rattling his bones was keeping him from thinking straight. He was still so new to this whole thing... well... relatively new. It had been... a few weeks? A few months? Had it even been a year? It was impossible to know at the moment as all he could think about was... had Papyrus locked his door? He hadn't thought to try yet... he'd been so busy fighting off the urges up until now that he hadn't thought to check to see if his brother had left the door open... He turned the handle. It wasn't locked! Freedom! He bolted out of the room and stumbled down the stairs. He almost fell down, dizzy with the growing need and growling to himself as he righted his balance with his unusual limbs. Of all the things.... almost tripping over his own feet and tail. He still wasn't fully used to the change in his limbs; after all, he remembered having limbs that were connected physically, not by magic... but for the moment it seemed he was all but running on instinct. He needed release... He threw open the door, unfortunately everyone else but him seemed to recognize what this meant and the streets of Snowdin were hastily emptied. _damn it..._ He sat on the steps, half curling. He really didn't want this... he'd been fighting it for.... hours? minutes? the whole day? Did it matter? He felt like crap, like he was some animal that had to be locked up because he couldn't control himself... He let out a quiet groan, but didn't move. He thought he heard someone... 

  
  
~  
  
 _Huh... why is the town deserted? How am I supposed to know what AU this is if there's no one around? I hope it's not a genocide AU... I'll never hear the end of it if mom finds out I dropped into a genocide AU without her or pops..._ It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself, it was that she tended to be - as her mother put it - too nice. Well, her soul was predominately that of kindness; she got her soul trait from her mother. She was a hybrid, one of only a handful; part monster, part human. Mika looked like what anyone expected a skeleton monster to look like, except that she had a strange birth mark, a deep purple "scar" that ran down her left eye. It wasn't a real scar, it just happened to be in the shape of one. Her mother said it was probably a trait she'd inherited from her artistic father. There were very few AUs who didn't know who he was... whether he was famous or infamous though depended on the AU. She was part of a rather misfit family, her older siblings weren't related to her by blood at all... one of which had turned on the family and the other had first been a family friend before being adopted into the family... and boy was that a very confounding story to wrap one's head around. Mika had stopped trying to understand that one even if she'd heard the story of it half a billion times during her childhood. She was sixteen now and well able to fend for herself. Her older brother had made sure of it, even though he was busy with an AU he had settled into as his own home as like her mother and father, her brothers didn't have an AU to call home. The Anti-Void was home. Always had been and likely always would be.

  
  
She couldn't stop the slight smile from gracing her features as she thought of home, briefly, before turning her attention back to her surroundings. It seemed that the place wasn't entirely empty. There WAS someone... the figure seemed curled up on the steps of a home several feet away. They looked like they were shaking... were they in pain? Obviously it was another skeleton monster. 

  
  
"s-stay back!" She wasn't expecting that when she got close. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare yo-" 

  
"n-no... i... i-it isn't t-that..." 

  
"Then what?" 

  
"i'm in h-heat... " Mika stared. She was more than old enough to have had the talk. She knew what it meant and that it happened to all skeleton monsters at some point or another in their lives. How often it happened depended on the individual as some tended to have a longer, less frequent cycle than others. There was even one monster, so she'd been told, that she needed to steer clear of because - even when he wasn't constantly in heat - he sure acted like it. 

  
"Well, maybe I can help." His head shot up and he stared at her.

  
"h-help? a-are you... s-sure?" His voice was unsteady... doggone this heat! It was not only driving him nuts it was keeping him from having a simple decent conversation! 

  
"Probably not the conventional way of helping, but yes, I am sure." 

  
"w-wait. what do you mean?" 

  
"I'll explain in a moment. Just... let me get close okay? And... hold still." He nodded and had to fight against a moan at the feel of her hand on his shoulder; he was just that needy... and then a few seconds later... it was gone. Like it had never been. He blinked, sucking in a breath... this seemed too good to be true... but yet.... it was. With a single touch he felt completely normal. It was like pouring water over a fire. The need hadn't been met, but it was gone. He looked up at her, confused but so very much relieved at the same time.

  
"how did you... do that?"

  
"Magic, naturally." 

  
"i... didn't know that was possible." 

  
"There's a lot of things that are possible if you have the means and the knowledge. At least that's what my mother always said." 

  
"ah... well uh... hi... um, my name is Sans though a lot of others around here call me Eros." 

  
"Do you have one you prefer?" He just shrugged.

  
"I see, well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mika." 

  
"likewise. i haven't seen you around here before. are you new here?" 

  
"Sort of."

  
"eh?" 

  
"You're familiar with the theory on the multiverse aren't you?" 

  
"yeah..." He shifted a little uneasily. He hadn't known that anyone else would know about something like that besides himself, Alphys and one other individual... how did she know?

  
"Well, the theory is correct. There are parallel universes, I'm living proof of it."

  
"r-really...?"

  
"Yeah... I'm not from here at all. I was born in the Anti-Void, a place outside the multiverse itself."

  
"how did ya get here then? and how exactly did you use magic to... um... "cure" me?" 

  
"Uh... that's a long stor-"

  
"SANS!" The two turned to see Papyrus was heading their way, a grocery bag in one hand.

  
"hey Paps."

  
"WHO IS THIS?" 

  
"My name is Mika, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

  
"YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?"

  
"Sort of." He looked at her in confusion.

  
"she's a friend. come on, let's get inside."

  
"OF COURSE!" The three went inside the house, Papyrus cooking the evening meal and offering some to Mika who decided to enjoy it with her new friends. _And here I thought it'd be hard to make new friends in the AUs... I already have two... but maybe I shouldn't tell mom just yet about who I've made friends with..._ She thought even as she chuckled at Sans' pasta joke.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have seen this one on DA, I originally named it "Tailstail" because both of the skeleton brothers had tails and were the only characters that had been revealed at the time though its owner told me the name didn't fit and I have included the name they settled on in the credits. I did win the contest, but I forfeited the prize after the owner refused my request as a prize and I didn't want anything else from them.


End file.
